Not Like The Movies
by Mmerleavy Ellesmerea
Summary: "Bukan dia orangnya." / Aku menenteng kedua sepatu putih berpayetku di satu tangan, berlari keluar dari kapel dengan gaun putih megah yang kuangkat setinggi lutut, dan airmata berderai dari balik tudung pengantinku yang panjang menyeret lantai; Aku kabur dari pernikahanku. / Comeback fic, songfic, AU, oneshot (please kindly check my profile! :D)


Saat ia melingkarkan cincin emas putih bermata biru yang berkilau lembut itu di jari manisku, aku merasakan sentakan yang hebat dari dasar perutku. Seketika itu, hati dan pikiranku meneriakkan hal yang sama :

 _"_ _Bukan dia orangnya."_

Dan yang kutahu selanjutnya, aku sudah menenteng kedua sepatu putih berpayetku di satu tangan, berlari keluar dari kapel dengan gaun putih megah yang kuangkat setinggi lutut, dan airmata berderai dari balik tudung pengantinku yang panjang menyeret lantai.

Aku kabur dari pernikahanku.

.

.

.

 **Not Like The Movies**

.

 **Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

 **Not Like The Movies** **song © Katy Perry**

 **Not Like The Movies fanfic** **© Mmerleavy Ellesmerea**

.

 **T** rated, **tragedy drama**

.

Comeback fic, Songfic based on Katy Perry's _Not Like The Movies_ , AU, human names used, probably OOC, oneshot, awas miss/typo(s) berseliweran, please give constructive review if possible (but I'm willing to receive any random babbling too ;)), etc.

.

Saya sarankan untuk membaca ini sambil mendengar Not Like The Movies nya Katy Perry ;)

.

.

.

"Pernikahan seperti apa yang kamu impikan, Eliza?"

Pertanyaan di suatu sore yang menggugahku untuk berhenti melahap es krim di tangan dan mengalihkan pandanganku padanya. Pria dengan rambut perak dan bermata merah itu menatapku dengan serius, tak seperti dia yang biasanya cengengesan dan selalu main-main.

"Kenapa kau tanya, Gil? Pokoknya pernikahan denganmu, seperti apapun bentuknya, _as long as it's with you will do_." adalah jawaban yang kuucapkan dengan rasa terbakar di kedua pipi.

Dia terdiam untuk beberapa saat, dan tertawa kecil setelahnya seakan tak percaya akan jawaban gamblangku. Sembari terkekeh ia mengusap puncak kepalaku, dan sebelah tangannya yang lain terulur ke arah _laptop_ hitam di depan kami, memutar suatu video yang telah kami tonton berulang kali; pernikahan pamannya. "Seperti itu?" tanyanya yang mengalihkan tangannya dari _keyboard laptop_ menuju lenganku yang menempeli sisi tubuhnya. "Dengarkan," ucapnya saat suara tabuhan menggema dari speaker _laptop_ , "nanti saat musiknya begini... aku akan menggandengmu yang berjalan begitu lambat karena keberatan gaun, dan kita pasti akan berdebar tidak karuan saat itu, aku bahkan mungkin akan tersandung semut saking gugupnya menggandengmu hahaha," lanjutnya sambil terus tertawa lembut dengan mata begitu fokus pada video itu. Dapat kulihat ia begitu terinspirasi dengan model pernikahan pamannya yang khas dengan tradisi keluarganya; Jerman Tradisional.

Aku hanya bisa bergumam menyetujui tiap gagasan yang terlontar dari bibir tipisnya sambil terus memaku pandanganku pada mata sewarna darahnya yang begitu cemerlang dengan bingkai bulu mata lentik yang panjang dan anggun. Setiap apa yang kulihat dari dirinya hanyalah betapa Tuhan telah dengan tidak adilnya menciptakan manusia dengan paras semenarik dia. Tiap gurat ekspresi yang ia kenakan begitu mampu menggugahku dalam tiap lirik mata. Dan aku hanya mendapati diriku lagi-lagi terpaku akan kekagumanku terhadapnya. Terhadap semuanya dari dirinya.

Saat di detik selanjutnya ia menangkap mataku, yang kutahu hanyalah jarak diantara kami terhapuskan dengan bibir kami yang bertemu dalam sebuah pagutan panjang dan dalam rengkuhan hangat.

Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintainya.

Dan aku tahu betapa dia juga sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku.

.

.

Pernahkah kau memimpikan suatu pernikahan seperti yang selama ini ditampilkan oleh opera sabun dan drama-drama picisan di televisi? Pernikahan yang megah bak pernikahan kerajaan dimana semua orang tersenyum dan pengantin wanita yang menangis haru namun tetap terlihat cantik dengan rangkaian bunga berwarna lembut dalam genggaman. Dengan gaun putih megah yang mengembang lebar menutupi beberapa petak lantai sekaligus, dan tudung pengantin panjang yang menutupi gelungan rambut yang susah-susah ditata dengan ornamen yang berkilauan. Dan sepasang tangan yang bergandengan begitu erat dengan sepasang cincin putih manis melingkar di jari manis kedua pengantin?

Aku pernah memimpikannya.

Untuk berjalan menuju altar dengan gaun putih panjang yang dihiasi dengan renda dan payet bermotif rumit yang cantik, dihujani kelopak-kelopak mawar putih sepanjang jalan, dan menatap belahan jiwaku yang menunggu di depan kapel dengan mata terpaku padaku; hanya padaku.

Aku akan merasa begitu berdebar sampai rasanya hanya bisa mendengar suara jantungku yang berdetak begitu cepat, dan merasakan pipiku terbakar hebat saat aku sampai di sisinya untuk kemudian mengucap sumpah setia sehidup semati kami.

Aku pernah memimpikan sebuah pernikahan dengan sepasang cincin emas putih bermata biru jernih dan sepasang sepatu yang khusus dibuat untukku. Aku pernah memimpikan pernikahan yang akan membuatku merasa aku adalah wanita paling bahagia di dunia.

Aku pernah memimpikan pernikahan semacam itu.

Dan ketika pernikahanku benar-benar datang, aku mendapatkan semua yang ada dalam mimpiku itu. Gaun putih yang anggun menyeret lantai, sepatu payet putih bermotif bunga yang dibuat khusus hanya untukku, dan sepasang cincin emas putih bermata safir di hadapan altar. Aku mendapatkan semuanya. Bahkan aku berhasil mendapatkan impianku untuk menikah di Gereja impianku yang terletak Kampung Halaman kekasih hatiku, Berlin.

—kecuali, tidak ada debaran yang membuatku ingin mati saat itu juga, atau aliran deras darah menuju pipi. Tidak ada senyuman bahagia di hari spesialku. Tidak ada kaki yang tertatih gugup menuju pelaminan, semua berjalan dengan sangat datar karena tidak ada perasaan apapun dalam hatiku yang sudah kosong dirampok seseorang yang _harusnya_ berdiri menatapku dari Altar disana itu.

Karena aku telah kehilangan bagian paling penting dari mimpiku.

Aku kehilangan belahan jiwaku.

.

.

Roderich Edelstein tentu bukan pria yang jahat. Ia terlalu baik, malah. Ia tampan dengan tahi lalat di sudut bibir, rambut cokelat tua yang membingkai kedua iris sewarna _amethyst_ nya, dan senyuman lembut yang selalu ditujukan untukku tiap kali aku berada di sampingnya.

Roderich Edelstein yang berasal dari keluarga baik-baik dan terpandang adalah cerminan dari lelaki idaman para wanita di penjuru Austria. Tampan, baik hati, kaya, dan sangat mahir memainkan piano. Ia diimpikan oleh banyak gadis. Diidamkan oleh para calon mertua. Dan tentu wanita manapun yang mendapatkannya akan mencintainya dengan segala apa yang mereka miliki untuk hidup bahagia dengannya; kecuali aku.

Di mataku, sayangnya ia hanyalah seorang lelaki yang baik yang kukenal dari jamuan makan malam di rumah salah seorang kolega Ayah. Lelaki cerdas yang santun dan lembut, dan diidolakan oleh hampir setiap gadis di negeri musik itu.

Dan ketika pertunangan kami dicetuskan dua minggu setelahnya, dan kenyataan bahwa ia menerimanya sedang aku tak diijinkan menolaknya membuatku berbalik pikir kepadanya; ia adalah pria tak punya hati yang bisa diatur sesuka hati oleh orangtuanya.

.

.

Tiga hari setelahnya aku kabur dari rumah, berkata akan melakukan pesiar ke luar Eropa, kendati kenyataannya aku menetap di rumah Gilbert di Berlin. Menangis sepanjang hari memeluknya, mengungkapkan segala kekesalanku, dan berkata bahwa aku sama sekali tak ingin menikahi pria Austria itu dan bahwa aku akan tetap bersama lelaki yang paling kucintai dan mencintaiku ini.

Gilbert lebih banyak diam daripada biasanya.

.

.

Hari keempat aku tinggal di rumahnya, adik Gilbert yang tinggi besar dengan rambut pirang disisir kebelakang datang bersama seorang gadis manis dengan rambut pirang pendek dan mata hijau tumpul.

"Lily Zwingli," ia memperkenalkan dirinya. Dan saat itu bisa kulihat betapa Gilbert pucat pasi dan tak mampu memandangku. "Aku calon istri Gilbert, nona siapa?" lanjut gadis itu dengan senyuman kecil tersimpul di wajah putihnya yang bersemu kemerahan. Aku mendapatkan jawaban dari bisunya kekasihku.

Dan saat itu juga duniaku runtuh. Hancur berantakan berserakan di bawah kakiku bersamaan dengan uluran tanganku yang lemas, dan lirihnya ucapan, "Elizavetha Hedervary. _Sahabat terdekat_ Gilbert," beriring senyuman yang hancur berantakan di ujung kebingungan hebat.

.

.

"Aku sudah pernah katakan padamu; aku harus menikah dengan wanita yang juga berasal dari ras yang sama denganku," adalah kalimat pertama yang menggantung di udara yang terasa begitu berat setelah hampir dua puluh menit kami saling diam di kamarnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum lemah menanggapinya. Tak mampu memandangnya. Tak mampu berkata apapun. Semua kalimat rasanya tertelan bulat-bulat di pangkal tenggorokanku.

Beginikah? Setelah semua yang kami lalui dan perjuangkan... akhirnya adalah ini?

"Kau tahu, Eliza, aku mencintaimu. Tapi aku tak bisa menentang kehendak keluargaku. Kau bukan orang Jerman. Kau bukan keturunan Jerman. Kau orang Hongaria, kau berdarah Balkan. Aku tak diijinkan bersamamu, kita sudah pernah membicarakan semua ini dan konsekuensinya."

"Berarti kau _tidak cukup_ _mencintaiku_ , Gilbert," sanggahku dengan suara gemetaran menahan tangis.

Tidak, tidak. Aku tahu betapa dia mencintaiku. Dia hanya tak bisa keluar dari kungkungan tembok yang dibuat keluarganya. Dia tak bisa mengkhianati orangtuanya.

Tapi hatiku tentu tak mau tahu.

Gilbert, kudengar sekali lagi ia menghela nafas berat. "Dengar. Kita harus realistis kali ini. Aku dipertemukan dengan Lily sudah cukup lama, tapi aku juga baru tahu dia calon istriku seminggu yang lalu. Aku—,"

"Berarti kau lebih memilihnya padahal kau bilang kau cinta aku!" kusela kalimatnya dengan derai airmata dan hentakan kaki di lantai, sebagai pelampiasan kekesalanku yang aku tak tahu benarnya kepada siapa ini tertuju.

"Bukan masalah cinta, Eliza, ini masalah keluarga kita. Aku harus menikahi orang Jerman, dan kau sudah dijodohkan dengan Edelstein. Apa lagi yang bisa kita perbuat? Daripada kau menangis seperti ini –demi Tuhan aku tak mau melihatmu menangis—lebih baik kita terima jalan kita dan melanjutkan hidup. Aku sudah selesai bicara. Lupakan aku, pulanglah, dan semoga kau bahagia dengan Edelstein."

Kekasihku berdiri, beranjak dari kursinya dengan langkah lebar-lebar, seakan ia berada satu ruangan bersama monster dan ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini. Dan sebelum ia berhasil melangkah keluar ruangan, aku berhasil mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang membuatnya berhenti sesaat sebelum kemudian benar-benar pergi tanpa berbalik sama sekali.

"Kau tak ingin melihatku menangis tapi kau yang membuatku menangis. Bodoh."

.

.

.

Langkah kakiku berderap memenuhi lorong kapel bergaya Renaisans, keluar dari pintu besar berkaca patri dengan warna-warna gelap dan cerah yang berpadu elegan menuju ke jalanan Berlin yang dipadati pejalan kaki dan kendaraan bermotor.

Tak kupedulikan tatapan heran orang-orang, aku terus berlari memacu langkah kakiku di atas paving trotoar tanpa alas kaki. Tak kupedulikan lecet atau baret yang kini menghiasi telapak kakiku. Tak kupedulikan paru-paruku yang meronta meminta udara. Aku hanya ingin terus berlari dan berlari.

Aku ingin menemuinya.

Aku harus menemui kekasih hatiku.

.

.

Kulihat sebuah rumah yang amat familier di depan mataku. Rumah yang menjadi saksi bisu tiap peristiwa kebersamaan selama empat tahun yang kujalani bersama Gilbert. Rumah yang kini membuatku ingin menangis ketika melihatnya.

Aku berhenti di seberang jalan. Sepatu putihku entah sudah hilang kemana, dan tudung pengantinku sangat berantakan tersangkut di rambut cokelat panjangku yang tergerai bebas saat aku berlari, mengacaukan tatanan apik _hairdresser_ yang sudah repot-repot disewa oleh ibuku sejak subuh tadi. Kukepalkan tanganku erat-erat. Sekali lagi membulatkan tekad untuk menjumpai Gilbert Beilschmidt dan hendak kukatakan aku takkan mencintai siapapun lagi selain dirinya.

Saat aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku, pintu rumah itu terbuka. Dan ia berdiri disana, memandangku dengan keterkejutan yang kentara. Dengan setelan jas putih yang sangat pantas ia kenakan. Dengan dasi merahnya yang mencuri pandangku. Dan mataku beralih kepada matanya yang sewarna dasi itu. Bisa kurasakan senyum lebar mulai merekah di wajahku, dan bibirku terbuka hendak memanggilnya, "Gil—,"

BRAK.

Sakit.

"ELIZA! ELIZA! YA TUHANKU ELIZA!"

Bisa kudengar teriakannya memanggilku. Dan ia menghampiriku dengan tergesa-gesa. Dan matanya akhirnya menatapku. Hanya aku.

"Gilbert..." kuulurkan tanganku pada wajah rupawannya. Ia menangis. Aku tersenyum padanya, "Aku mencintaimu... aku akan tetap menikahimu. Aku—uhuk, uhuk," cairan anyir rasa tembaga melewati kerongkonganku, terbatuk keluar dari mulutku.

"Jangan bicara, Eliza. Kau tertabrak mobil, kehilangan banyak darah—jangan bicara kumohon, Ludwig memanggilkan ambulans untukmu sayang... bertahanlah, kumohon, demi Tuhan."

Aku terus menampilkan senyum terbaikku. Mataku panas, tenggorokanku pedih. "Gilbert... aku mencintaimu."

"Eliza, aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Eliza... tidak... kumohon... maafkan aku Eli... jangan pergi..."

Aku mengusap wajahnya sekuatku. "Jangan...menangis."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, ia memelukku erat, menciumi wajahku. Memohon agar aku tinggal. Aah... betapa aku mencintai kekasihku.

Meski kini segalanya hanya gelap.

.

Dan kau tahu? Pernikahan tidak harus selalu seperti yang ada dalam film-film romansa atau kisah para Putri dan Pangeran yang kalian—dan juga aku—impikan. Aku menikahi belahan jiwaku dengan seadanya, penuh dengan debaran bahagia. Berlumur darah dan airmata.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

A/N : Kemungkinan besar akan dilanjutkan dengan sekuel based on ' _The One that Got Away_ ' nya Katy Perry, jika banyak yang berminat. Terima kasih! I can finally back di kancah kepenulisan Fanfiction net, mohon bantuan dan dukungannya.


End file.
